


immortal hymns

by jedijarmarcal



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M, Hades and Persephone, klaroilne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedijarmarcal/pseuds/jedijarmarcal
Summary: Klaus as Hades and Caroline as Persephone/Kore.Just a lil somethin somethin.





	immortal hymns

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao @ the title, amirite? this is NOT a piece by AnnE Rice.

When Kore was very young she remembers meeting Hades, noting the way little blue tendrils of flame sprang like newly birthed shoots from the soil after his every step. She remembers this, but it’s an afterthought to the memory of his eyes and their smokey color.; they had sent a shiver down her spine, the same way the tickle of white-feathered dandelions did when they brushed ever so lightly against her skin. The others had referred to him as ‘the Unseen One’, a title Kore did not understand, and mother had muttered something about walking hellfire being a more accurate term, but it wasn’t until later that Kore really understood what it meant to burn like that. 

For years, she would lay in fields of her most favorite flowers, daffodil colored waves of hair a mess amongst the petals and leaves, with her fingers buried deep into the coolness of the soil, searching for another taste of that heat. Come nightfall, she would whisper to the wind her defeat, and hold her fingers up to the sky, marveling at how easily the tips blackened by the earth blend into the night sky.

There was an inexplicable certainty she had that he would come for her. 

“Perhaps one day.” 

Hades was suddenly before her, and Kore truly felt her timelessness for the first time since she suddenly 

"What is a day to one such as you or I?”

Behind him, a gash in her beautiful field had ripped open, but she only half acknowledged that fact, so caught up in 

she can’t be bothered to care. 

“Would I die if I came with you?”

It’s the only question she can think to ask, and he is bold and out of line when he grabs her in his arms and speaks enough that she can feel the warmth of his breath on her lips. Yet, she relaxed into his hold, feeling rather spectacularly dizzy with excitement. If he really was Death come to carry her away then she was glad for such a tender touch.

“No, Persephone,”her

sounds regal, like he finds it utterly delicious, “you wouldn’t die- you’d become the it’s master.”

The adoration with which he professes this is ancient, and feels well rehearsed despite never a word being shared between them. Fleetingly, she feels amongst the strings of the Fates, rendering her as helpless as any mortal to the whims of time, but then the complete antithesis of that emotion settles in its place.

She thinks now that she understands the way of the Gods. To be praised! Worshiped! It is an addiction that latches onto her quick and itches at her fingertips. Creation was something she 

wheat and honeysuckle and basil lived because she willed it- but even human and bird and fish created life! 

Every moment his eyes bore into hers was an eternity of moments that ravaged against something deep within her, sent power racing in delicious rivulets throughout her entire being, drenching her in the lust of it all. To have this 

commander of the dead, looking at her like he was a miracle away from falling to his knees felt an awful lot like looking into the eyes of those at her altar. 

She knew this devotion by the humans was called religion, but what was it called when a god was dedicating his entire existence to you? Why, death was the true power of the immortal, was it not? To be able to wield the sword and never fear it’s blade was alluring and a smile spread across her lips.

“Take me away then, Hades.”

And so he did. 

To look back on her sunshine kingdom and watch it wilt in her wake? It was her first death as queen, and while it was a haunting affair, the ruby stain from the pomegranate tasted sweeter than any fruit she’d ever tasted.

 

* * *

 

The crowd parted, and suddenly there was light. Radiance! 

Hades understood the plight of the moth and could only stare openly as the object of his every attention walked closer, clinging to the side of Demeter’s skirts like an ever doting nymph. 

High up on the summit of Mount Olympus, the rainbow scattering of light was too much, competing with the goddess with the golden hair. 

Then, she met his eyes and time sped up and he was grasping at seconds like they would run out.  An eternity raced from the past and into their future around the moment in time that their eyes locked. It was an endless thing, and yet all Hades could think was that there wouldn’t be enough time to exist alongside her. 

**Author's Note:**

> kinda very conceptual... maybe there will be more, who knows?


End file.
